The Death of Sarah Jane Smith
by Ninja Misao
Summary: The doctor goes to visit his favorite journalist only to get wrapped up in an adventure to save her.
1. Part One

The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

Part One

This idea came to me in my sleep I hope you like it.

* * *

The Tardis roared as it touched down in Ealing London. Its been a while since hes seen Sarah Jane and her group of youngsters he could only imagination what they were up to Leaving Amy to spend some more time with Rory he though this would be the perfect time to visit his favorite journalist.

As the doctor walked toward the door the TARDIS let out a fearfully humming sound which caused the doctor to stop in his tracks. The raggedy doctor didn't like that one bit. He hasn't heard a sound like that in a while in his mind that could mean only one thing some thing really wrong.

"Don't worry girl I'll be careful." The 11th doctor said to his faithful ship.

Taking a deep breath the doctor opened the door and stepped outside, he was thinking he would see a street filled with people on a nice summer day but he was wrong. What he saw took him by surprise. Bannerman road was no more the road was crumbled mixture of gravel and brick. Houses looked old and boarded up like no one has lived in them for a while.

As he was walking down the street he noticed plies of rust like ash and car pieces in what used to be driveways. While the smell of rot fumed all threw the air. The doctor looked up at the dark gray sky with a sad look on his face. A millions things were running threw his mind right now but there was two questions he needed to find out what happened and who has done this?

The raggedy doctor came to a stop and house number 13 he was shocked he would of thought this house would be like this rest and yet it wasn't. The house looked freshly painted the windows were still intact. The brick like fence around the house was a nice shade of red while the trees still held its color.

As he walked into the drive way he could seeing it was still as smooth as before. The doctor though maybe time hasn't caught up with them yet but he received his answer when he looked over at the while and lime green Nissan Fargo. It's color was fading and the car almost looked transparent.

The doctor grew curious about what was going on so he walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door receiving no answer the doctor knocked again. Few moments later he heard some movement inside the door opened and the doctor looked into the face of Luke Smith. The boy said nothing and moved aside letting the doctor inside. The brown haired lad shut the door behind him and walked back to the living room.

The doctor remained standing looking around to see if anything has changed. Luke sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"So, where's your mum?" The time lord asked.

'I don't know." The young lad replied.

The doctor looked over at the lost boy with a confused look on his face if what he though was happening then why was he still here. Luke looked over to the doctor seeing the confused look on his face the young lad could only shrug his shoulders as a reply.

The 11th doctor looked up the stairs to the attic noticing a bit light coming from that direction.

"I cant get into the attic the door wont open for some reason." Luke said

"Hm odd, lets see if we can fix that come on." The doctor said before running up the stairs.

Luke stood up and ran up right behind him.

The two of them reached the attic door. The doctor put his ear up against the door he could heard the humming of computer. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pants pocket and aimed it at the door knob. The buzzing sound was low at first then it grew louder. Luke could see the doctor looking a bit frustrated.

"What is it? The boy asked.

"Something is keep us from getting in." The doctor said in between grunts.

With another forceful push the door unlocked and opened for them. The both of them walked inside only to have the door shut right behind them. Both the doctor and Luke quickly covered their eyes as a bright light blinded them. The light dimmed a little revealing the lights source it was coming from Mr. Smith.

The beam was aimed at something a strange capsule like structure. As the doctor got a closer look he could see that there was someone inside. Using his sonic screwdriver once more it helped reveal who was inside. The doctor smiled while Luke looked on in utter shock.

"Well this might be a problem."

* * *

Can you guess who is in the capsule?


	2. Part Two

The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

Part Two

Thanks for the reviews here is the second part enjoy

* * *

Both Luke and thew doctor looked over the body in the pale white capsule in silence. The time lord ran one of his hand threw his hair and shook his head. Luke looked over to see a sad expression on the timelord's face which didn't make the boy feel any better.

There she saw sleeping peacefully in the capsule like chamber. Sarah Jane was clothed in a white gown her light brown haired neatly set around a pillow as she appeared to be sleeping but the doctor knew better.

The raggedy doctor took a deep breath before moving toward the super computer scanning it which his sonic screwdriver while Luke continue to watch his mum in this sleep like state. The young lad was about to touch the capsule but decided not to he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. The boy genius walked over to the doctor who was still have little luck harvesting anything from the super computer.

"You know whats going on don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes..." the raggedy doctor replied

"Then explain it to me." The young lad said with a serious face.

The 11th doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to the boy he could see how determine Luke was at understanding this and there was no way the doctor would deny him an explanation.

"When you mess with a key person in time all of reality changes. Something happened that caused something to happen to your mum and from what it looks likes it caused her death yet if that were so you would not exist So it looks like Mr. Smith is keeping Sarah stable in this time using almost all of its power to do so.

"We Need to find out what happen." Luke said.

"Bingo." The doctor replied.

The doctor turned back to Mr Smith and held up his sonic screwdriver once again to try to breaking into the super computer. After a few more tired the doctor gave a frustrated sigh siting down on the couch. While Luke looked around the attic he was about to join the doctor on the couch when a shiny object caught his eye near the window on the floor. As he moved closer the object turned out to be some kind of flat panel object. The young land picked it up and looked over it for a while then spotted a button. Without thinking Luke touched the screen, he sat it on the table as screen lit up.

The doctor stood up and walked over to Luke to see what was going on he made over there just in time before as the screen showed Sarah Jane sitting the the couch . her eyes were fulled with sadness and a hint of despair. The middle age journalist took a deep breath before she began talking.

"If you are watching this then you made it in to the attic with the doctor Luke. You should of noticed my body in the crystallized capsule Mr Smith is keeping me alive with his energy. That is the only thing that is keeping the Trickster from entering this world but it wont hold forever. A Mistake caused this to happen one that I didn't see coming I was blinded by angry and by fear. The Trickster knew what buttons to push to get what he needed. Now on This device is a set of coordinates that should help you both. Luke if your listening remember I love you no mater what and doctor thank please take care of him. " Sarah Jane finished as a tear fell down her cheek.

The motor switched over to the information she was talking about, the doctor picked of the device and looked over the information. The timelord smiled as he slipped the device in to his pocket.

Luke walked back over to the pale crystal capsule he looked over his mum one last time before Looking over at the doctor. The timelord nodded to him as the two of them turned to the door. Before either of them could say a word the attic door opened , they walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. The attic door shut behind him.

The two of them walked out of the house silence it looked like before untouched by time or so they though The doctor could see gray slowly running up the boards of the house and the pavement beginning to crumble. Mr. Smith's power is slowly failing and they running out of the one item they so desperately needed...time.

Luke and the doctor run to his Tardis and jumped inside. Luke took a moment to looking around his surroundings while the doctor ran right to the console and pulled out the device. As he was setting up the coordinates he looked over to Luke who ran over to join him.

"So how far are we going back in time?" The Archetype asked.

"Oh a good ways back before she knew you." The doctor said cautiously

Luke nodded understanding what he must do and he would try his very best not to say or do anything that could complicate things.

"Right then lets go!" The raggedy Gallifreyan yelled.

The doctor pulled the leaver on the main console as both of them held on tight. Letting the Tardis take them back threw time in hopes to save Sarah Jane and fix what ever mess the Trickster has done.

* * *

Wow looks like the Doctor and Luke have to go back in time I wonder where they will land?


	3. Part Three

The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

Part Three

Sorry for the delay everyone enjoy.

* * *

The Tardis roared as it landed Luke yawned as he heard The Doctor working the controls. The archetype walked over to the raggedy doctor, he looked on the screen and noticed they have landed. The doctor ran around the controls letting a sleepy Luke wipe the sleep from his eyes. Once Luke let out one more yawn he looked up to the doctor.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

"Lets go find out." The Doctor replied.

Luke walked over and opened the door he was speechless. They were back on Bannerman Road but it was different there where not empty houses or crumbled up drive ways it looks like should be normal. The doctor stepped out behind him and took a glance around. the timelord nodded as he stated walking. Luke shook himself out of his trance and followed the timelord.

They walked down the street in silence at first but the doctor knew the young lad wouldn't stay silent for long. They came to a stop at house number 13 it looked a bit new. The Doctor turned to see that the white and lime green Nissan Fargo was in the driveway looking brand new. It didn't take long before a familiar face came running out of the toward her car, but this time she stopped. The brown haired journalist noticed the two visitors standing there. Before she would of shoo them off and ran right to her car but this time it was different there was something about those two that didn't seem right she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

Luke smiled there was his mum she was a bit younger yet she still held the same determination in her eyes. He had to restrain himself though all he could think of doing was running over and giving her a big hug but this was a different time and like it or not she didn't know him yet something he had to get used to that.

The Doctor glanced over at Luke he could see the boy smiling and yet he could also see a bit of sadness yes this was his mum and yet she wasn't his mum not yet anyways. The timelord then turned to Sarah Jane who was looking at the both of them with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"May I help you two?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Right, we would like to know if you have seen anything a bit strange say a being in a dark hooded robe?" the raggedy doctor asked.

"No I haven't Mr?" Sarah asked

" Smith and this is my son Ashley Smith." The doctor said lieing threw his teeth.

"Well Mr Smith and smith it was a pleasure to meet you but I must dash trying to catch a story." Sarah said as hopped into her small car.

" we'll be off then enjoy your day Miss."

With a light tug from the doctor Luke followed the timelord down the street. Sarah turned the key in the ignition and zoomed out of her driveway. In her mind she couldn't get those two out of her head and that name Smith she could of swore that a certain someone she knew used the same name as well, but why couldn't she remember him. Hm maybe it was her age finally catching up with her she would worry about it later.

The Doctor and Luke stopped when Sarah Jane zoomed off down the road. The Doctor paced bath and forth while Luke sat down on the sidewalk. After a bit more pacing the timelord took a deep breath and joined Luke sitting down right next to him. The archetype looked to the doctor then looked back at the road.

"She looks happier..." Luke said.

"How do you mean? The doctor asked.

"Before all this happen I got in to a fight with mum it was strange she didn't yell at me not once. That should of been when I knew something was wrong but I was to blind to see it. Instead I slammed the door in her face and before I left I looked back threw the window. She had a sad smile on her face she waved lat me saying having a good day at school I love you." Luke finished with his eyes looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry about it before you know it you'll have your mum back now lets go." The doctor said.

Luke and The Doctor ended up running down the street to the Tardis. The both of them hopped inside and the Tardis worked it magic as it slowly disappeared. Instead of going forward or backwards in time the ship moved in stealth passing the corner hitting a few branches on the way. Luke held on tightly as the doctor tried to steer the Tardis like a car which wasn't an easy thing to do.

"By the looks of things the Trickster hasn't made his move." The archetype said.

"Yep but he will very soon so we must hurry." The Doctor said pulling a leveler

The Tardis went even faster as it kept track of Sarah Jane. The Doctor watched as the car turned down a narrow street coming cross a empty warehouse. The car came to a stop and the Tardis landed gently on the lush green grass. They waited patiently as Sarah Jane got out of her car and walked to the fence. The doctor smiled when she used her sonic lipstick to get pass the locked gate. Once inside The Doctor and Luke walked out of the Tardis and followed the journalist.

The two of them followed close but not to closely The Doctor stopped and took a look around the place. The parking lot was filled with broke pavement with a mixture of glass. As they moved toward the the warehouse Luke wanted to go inside but something told him not to this place made him feel a bit uneasy. The abandon building was filled with holes and broken glass and the stairs looked a bit hard to climb. But that wasn't what cause him to stop it was the strange shadow figure that moved pass them heading up the stairs right behind his mum.

The Doctor caught up with the archetype and noticed the shadows that Luke was going on about it caused the timelord to narrow his eyes. This might turned out to be a bit more difficult then he thought.

"let's tread carefully I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly real fast." The timelord said cautiously.

Sarah Jane took her time and slowly made her way up the creaky stairs. She finally made it to the top where she looked around the empty floor until something caught her attention. It was figure looking out one of the dusty old windows. As she moved closer she could see it was a person or thing in a black robe its back was to her so she couldn't make out its face.

"Ah hello Sarah Jane Smith" The figure said.

"You know my name." The journalist said.

"Yes I know your past and your future." The being said.

In Sarah's mind she felt even more curious a normal person would of back away but not her she moved closer to the robed figure letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I take it you are not from this world?" Sarah Jane asked.

"That is correct I am a mare traveler that has finally found what I have been looking for." The figure replied.

The cloaked figure turned around revealing his face that held no eyes just a mouth with peach colored. Now it was his turned to moved toward Sarah Jane who held no fear in her eyes it made the creature smile he always loved now fearless she was.

"What do you want with me?" The middle age woman asked standing her ground pushing the fear back down to her belly.

"Your mind, its a shame you don't know how precious your information will be to me." The alien creature said as he was inches away from Sarah now.

Sarah Jane began to back away away slowly only to have the creature grab her by the shoulder letting out a light roar. She looked back at the creatures face filled with fear and anger. She tired to move but it was not good he had her now.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment." the creature said with a smirk.

The Trickster moved his hands up to Sarah's head she began to shaking tremendously as she to felt everything she knew slowly slip away from her. the Trickster could only laugh as he felt the enormously amount of knowledge enter his body oh how he craved to engulf everything she had so there would be nothing left. The evil laugh echoed threw out the warehouse it was his victory he has won soon would he have completed his goal and Sarah Jane Smith would be dead.

Running up the stairs Luke and The Doctor spotted what was going on Luke wanted to run over and stop the Trickster but the doctor stopped him he looked over to the boy with a very serious face. The archetype knew that face very well the doctor was angry and there was nothing in the world that would stop him. frenzy.

The angry timelord picked up a broken board he found on the ground he then looked to the trickster and clenched the board tightly.

"Get ready Luke cause this is where the fun begins!" The doctor yelled enraged.

* * *

Uh oh The Doctor is angry this cant be good.


	4. Part Four

The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

Part Four

* * *

The Doctor ran toward the Trickster in full force knocking him in the head. The alien doubled out in pain which made him lose his grip on Sarah Jane. The journalist dropped to the floor unconscious. Luke was at her side in a heartbeat he checked if there was a pulse he smiled when he found one. the archetype then looked back to the doctor to see hims till hammer away on the Trickster. His face held so much pain and fury Luke nodded and stood up from his mum he knew what he had to do. The young lad walked over to the doctor and put a light hand on his shoulder. The time lord hit the trickster one last time knocking him out cold he looked to Luke then to the unconscious Sarah Jane. The raggedy Doctor dropped the board and ran over to Sarah Jane once he found a pulse he lifted her up and ran down the stairs with Luke right behind him.

"Won't he be out for a while? Luke asked.

"No I say maybe a few minutes." The doctor replied.

Just as the both of them left the warehouse an angered roar echoed threw the building. That noise only made them run faster as they ran past the fence right up to the Tardis. its doors swing open as if she was waiting for them. The doctor laid the middle aged woman down on the floor gently then gave Luke a light tap on the shoulder before running back out side.

"I'll be back in a minute!" The Doctor shouted

Luke nodded and stayed by his mum's side.

Outside the doctor ran to the white and lime green Nissan Fargo, he used his sonic screwdriver to pick the lock and jumped inside. Looking around for the keys he noticed the Trickster was slowly moving toward him not wasting anything the doctor used his sonic screwdriver again and the car turned on. The doctor honked the horn just in case Luke was near the door way and drove straight into the Tardis. The ship hummed as it accommodated the cars size letting it on the ship. The moment the doctor stepped out of the car the Tardis Doors were closed and the ship was moving again. The time lord smiled the old girl must of read his mind.

The Trickster watched as the blue police box disappeared anger filled his mind but he wouldn't give up he would find them again and when he did Sarah Jane's Mind would be come his.

In the Tardis the Doctor moved Sarah Jane to one of his many rooms. He gently laid her down on the bed while letting the sonic screwdriver scan her. as he moved the sonic instrument up to her brain his face held a sad expression Luke didn't like that one bit.

"Whats wrong?" The boy asked.

"Her mind its like he was stealing her memories but why what could be so valuable that he needs to absorb her them?"

The doctor began to pace the floor talking to himself thinking of a dozen maybe more reason but none of them made any sense. Luke also tried to make since of it but even his young mind couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe there is something she knows some kind of catastrophe that would cause the trickster to stay in this reality ." The young lad said.

"Hm you maybe right all we can do now is wait for Sarah to wake up maybe she can tell us herself." The Doctor replied.

The time lord left the young boy and headed out to the main rooms watching over the Tardis as it watches over him. The ship hums sadly as the time lord could only sigh in return as he gently touched the ships walls.

"I know old girl but Sarah is strong she will be just fine I know it." The doctor said patting the control board gently.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt likes days Luke stayed by his mums side hoping that she would open her eyes and smile like she would always do. As he was about to go check on the doctor he heard a light moan. the young land turned to see Sarah Jane tossing and turning her eyes opened for a brief moment then the shut again. it was followed by more moaning. The archetype didn't know how to take this as a good or bad thing but he didn't care. the young lad ran from the room to the main controls to find the doctor.

At the main controls the doctor could hear a voice along with foots steps the moment he looked up from the controls he saw a tired and excited Luke smith.

"Its' mum I think she's waking up." The young lad said.

Both of them ran back into the room the doctor checked Sarah Jane once more and put a damp cloth over her head it didn't take long for her temperature to drop .Sarah slowly oped her eyes she looked up at the doctor then to Luke before looking back at the ceiling. By the look in her eyes the doctor could tell she was a bit confused and that was to be perfectly normal after what she has been threw.

"Sarah do you remember me?" The doctor asked.

Sarah Jane didn't answer him instead all she did was stare at him with a confused expression on her face. the middle age woman sat straight up looked around the room her she rubbed her head as a slight pain ached her head followed by a wave of dizziness. The doctor helped her lay back down gently her eyes still looking at him as if she was trying to remember something. The Doctor could see it as well the time lord touched the journalist face lightly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Sarah..." The doctor said to hims elf before walking out of the room.

Luke glanced back at his mum before following the doctor back to the main room. The time lord sat down on the floor with his head buried in his hands what was he going to do now. As the Tardis hummed all the doctor could do was shake his head the more he tired to think of what to do the less he comes up with a conclusion. though all his thinking something didn't seems right the way she looked at him then at Luke why did that seem important? The wheels in his mind were turning once again and ideas came flooding in. The time lord stood up and looked over the controls he noticed Luke walking up beside him but the doctor was busy typing.

"What now?" Luke asked.

"I think I have figure out something." The raggedy doctor said still typing away.

After a few moments the doctor the doctor ran back into the room where Sarah Jane was resting. The journalist was tossing and turning her hands balled in in first as sweat pored down from her brow. The doctor was right it was just like before Luke looked a bit confused but it didn't take to long for him to catch up to speed. The 11th doctor gently put his hand on either side of Sarah Jane's Head. Luke watched as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The Archetype kept quiet and watched as the doctor struggled.

The doctor took a deep breath as he entered Sarah's mind he could feel so many gaps but he kept concentrating hard and harder until he felt it the link it was weaken but it was still there. Even with the blow he landed on the Trickster head he was still taking her memories away along with something else her life. As the doctor kept pushing on the metal link trying to break it he could feel Sarah's presences getting weaker. He wanted to stop but if he did they link would just get strong again. So he kept at it not giving up and he hoped his Sarah wasn't gonna give up either. Soon in what felt like hours the mental link snapped rushing the doctor out of her mind and onto the floor.

Luke helped the doctor up to his feet. He quickly dusted him self off and looked over to Sarah Jane whose eyes were opening slowly. He smiled when his favorite journalist sat up on the bed yawning along with rubbing the side of her head. She looked around a bit then looked to the two gentlemen standing right in front of her. It was the the man and the boy from before. That when it clicked in to the place the name Smith this place she was in now a small smile crept across her face for she finally remembered who he was.

"You've changed Doctor." The middle aged lass said with a smile.

"Well yeah bit of a long story glad to have you back Sarah." The Gallifreyan said grinning from ear to ear.

Luke was happy as well this time he couldn't help himself he ran over and gave him mum a big hug. Sarah Jane was a bit shocked but gave him a hug in return.

"Whats your real name? She asked the boy.

"Luke. " The archetype replied.

"Well then Luke , Doctor what do we do now? Sarah asked.

"We take the battle to him" The doctor said.

The doctor ran out to the main control with Sarah Jane and Luke running right after him. The time lord pulled the leveler and the Tardis roared filled with determination as the three of them held on tight it was time to head back to earth and deal with the Trickster once and for all.

* * *

Alright now its time to deal with the Trickster and maybe peace will finally be reached.


	5. Part Five

The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

Part Five

* * *

The Tardis roared as it came to a stop. The door opened and The Doctor Luke and Sarah Jane walked out to find themselves back on Bannerman road in front of Sarah Jane's house. the time lord ran back into the Tardis for only a moment they were about say something until the familiar motor could be heard and before she knew it out came her white and line green Nissan Fargo. The journalist smiled and gave the raggedy doctor a brief nodded of thanks before unlocking her door.

Luke followed her inside with the doctor right behind him. The two of the looked around the place everything was the same just a bit different. the doctor sat down on the couch while Luke sat in the chair. Sarah smiled when she noticed how the time lord was bouncing a bit in his seat.

"Now what's the plan?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well before that tell where's K-9?" The time lord asked.

"Off to keep a black hole from destroying the earth." The middle age lass said in a sad tone.

"And Mr. Smith?" The doctor asked.

"...I just finished creating him hes up in the attic in my wall." Sarah Jane replied.

"I see so were but not to close just the ways he needs it to be." The raggedy doctor said.

The Doctor rose to his feet once more and began pacing the floor Luke found it annoying while Sarah smiled it reminded her of times she spend with him. he paced for a little longer then ran straight up to the attic with Luke and Sarah right behind him. Inside they noticed him looking around all of her gismos but he wasn't having any luck. Until he spotted a familiar rod laying next to her telescope.

"Ah this will work well as a conductor. Now all we need is Bait." The doctor said taking hold of the sliver rod very carefully

Sarah Jane looked out side the attic window and took a deep breath before looking back over to the doctor and Luke.

"I'll bring him here you just get ready." The journalist said in a calm tone.

Before the doctor could say a word Sarah walked over and gave the time lord a big hug before heading down stairs. Luke was about to follow her but the doctor stopped him.

"But Mum..." Luke said in a worried tone.

"She'll be find she's a strong woman now let get to work." The raggedy doctor said.

The archetype nodded and help the doctor set up the trap but couldn't help but worry about mum he had a bad feeling that something as going to go wrong.

Sarah Jane walked outside she looked around and saw nothing around her but she felt him. As she moved away from her home she felt him even more the sky grew a bit dark as a low rumble could be heard followed by a flash of lighting. A storm was coming and this creature was the cause. People in the neighbor seeking cover in their houses Sarah Jane kept on walking toward the Park where she spotted a black cloaked being materialized . the thunder roared and wind howled as lighting strike the earth once more. Sarah could feel herself overcome with mental attack as the trickster walked slowly towards her. The robed creature touched the journalist face loving how his prize has come to him.

"Come my child take me to the doctor." the creature said.

"You have what you want why deal with The doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, but I can not let your time lord and that archetype get in the way any longer." The creature said.

"As you wish ." the middle age lass replied.

Sarah Jane turned around and began walking back to the house with the trickster following right behind her.

At the house the trap was set all they had to do now was wait. Luke looked outside and noticed the storm the doctor looked outside he knew this wasn't good. the doctor ran down stairs to get a closer look his eyes narrowed when he noticed shadow like beings appearing in the drive way.

"So he brought some friends with him this should be exciting" the time lord said with a smile.

"True any idea what they are?" Luke asked

"Hm oh just a lost race of feral shadow creatures that feed of the flesh of other beings why do you think its so dark outside they hate the sunlight." The doctor said.

The Gallifreyan turned around and looked to Luke with a fake smile on his face as he pushed him back toward the stairs. Luke could tell something was wrong it was like he though the plan has taken a turn for the worst. The boy didn't argue or say a word he just walked back up to the attic.

"Press the button when i say so!" The Doctor yelled up the steps.

"Right!" Luke yelled back.

The doctor sat by the window waiting for Sarah Jane and the trickster the shadows were keeping outside for now but it was only a matter of time before they enter that house and when they did this days would be a very interesting one indeed.

The shadow beings moved toward the house as Sarah Jane walked around the corner with the trickster right behind her. She was under the aliens control which the doctor had already expected. The time lord crouched down and got into position as the journalist walked up to the door. The door creaked open and in walked Sarah Jane along with the shadow creatures. The creatures began to scanning the rooms on the bottom floor while Sarah just stood there. in his hiding spot the doctor could see Sarah fighting to keep control.

Before the beings headed up stairs the time lord left his hiding sport and walked out in to the open immediately he was surrounded by the shadows and could barely move. the trickster smiled evilly at what his new pets had found.

"Ah Doctor so I have finally caught you." The Trickster said.

"It seems so but tell me why do you need Sarah Jane's mind?" The time lord asked

"It's quite simple she has all the necessary information to get rid of you." The Trickster replied.

While the doctor kept the creatures and the trickster busy Sarah slipped away from them and walked toward the currents.

"You know the one thing you should of told your little shadow buddies to keep the storm going." The Doctor said with a grin.

Sarah opened the curtains and the sunlight entered threw the window the shadow creatures screamed in pain as they began solid. The doctor used this to slipped from he beings grasps and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane threw The Doctor her sonic lipstick before the Trickster grab her from behind by the neck. The doctor could held the two sonic instruments close to one another then looked over to Sarah. The middle age woman gave The Doctor a small smile and nodded. The Trickster looked over to The Doctor with a not so happy look on his face. The doctor smiled as he switched on both devices sending a huge sound wave that was released the aliens hold on Sarah Jane. The middle age woman got out of doge and held her ears.

"Now Luke!" the doctor yelled and he turned off the sonic devices.

The boy heard the doctors voice and switched on the machine. the beam on light left the attic and encircled around the trickster who was screaming in defeat. It didn't take long for the beam to slowly engulf the alien in the white light it shined brightly. As the light dimmed and slowly diminished the Trickster was gone.

The Doctor walked over and helped Sarah Jane up handing her back her sonic lipstick. He gave her a hug before heading back up to the attic where they knew an anxious Luke awaited them.

The attic door opened and Luke ran over giving Sarah Jane a big hug he didn't care if it was the wrong thing to do he was glad that she was safe. Sarah Jane returned the hug and looked over to the doctor who could only smile.

After a few hours it was time to go Luke waved goodbye and walked into the Tardis while the doctor there with Sarah for a moment. The doctor gave Sarah a big hug that only caused the middle age woman to laugh.

"You better get going you crazy doctor we both have things to do." Sarah Jane said.

"Right" The doctor replied.

The time lord walked back to the Tardis and turned back one last time he waved goodbye before shutting the door. The Tardis made its familiar sounds as it slowly disappeared from view. Sarah Jane walked back inside her house and shut the door it was time to get back to work.

In the Tardis the doctor glanced over to Luke, who was happy he looked around the Tardis main controls wondering what each buttons and knobs did. It didn't take long before the Tardis to touch down at a different location. the archetype looked to the doctor who only nodded in response. Luke ran toward the door of the ship opened for the young lad. the doctor smiled and walked out after him.

Luke looked around and noticed they were in the living room of their house. His face lit up when he saw his mum walked down the stairs without thinking he gave his mum the biggest hug. Sarah Jane smiled and gave her son a hug in return.

"I'm so glad your back mum." Luke said.

"As am I" the journalist replied.

"About before..." The young lad trailed off.

"Don't worry about it all is forgiven " The middle age lass said with a smile.

Sarah looked up to see the doctor standing out side of his Tardis with a smile on his face. the middle age woman could only smile in return.

"I believe Clyde and Rani are outside waiting for you." Sarah said to Luke.

The boy nodded and ran outside to meet them he was so happy he got his mum back and his friends he wouldn't dare forget how important they are to him ever.

Sarah took The Doctor by the hand and they walked out to the backyard. They sat down together enjoying a cup of tea in silence looking over her garden along with the clear blue sky.

"Thank you for taking care of him and for saving me." Sarah said.

"No problem I would do anything for you Sarah Jane you will always be my best friend." The doctor said.

"And you will always be my best friend as well." The middle age lass said with a smile.

The two of them sat there in silence once more watching over the clear blue sky enjoying their time together in hopes they could spend more time like this one day.

End.

* * *

Wow I am done! so what do you think did you like it?


End file.
